A domestic refrigerator is a device that is used to store food items in a home at preset temperatures. A domestic refrigerator typically includes one or more temperature-controlled cavities into which food items may be placed to preserve the food items for later consumption. A domestic refrigerator also typically includes a door that permits user access to the temperature-controlled cavity, and many domestic refrigerators also include an ice maker to produce ice for consumption.